


Welcome home gift

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-Wan and Quinlan experiment together, cautious with each other and their desire.





	Welcome home gift

**Author's Note:**

> Wrennette beta-ed this little fic, swiftly as I was terribly late ^^ Many thanks to you. It was supposed to be for the sex toys day, but I couldn't post it, so I kept it for the free day.

It started almost as game. A way to help combat the loneliness of being on the other side of the galaxy from each other so often.

It started because Quinlan was curious to see how much he could push before his lover blushed, and it continued because after a long day of idiots wanting Jedi to settle their arguments but totally refusing to listen to said Jedi, they needed something easy, something fun.

It started when Quinlan sent Obi-Wan a picture from an online sex-toy catalogue, with a big interrogation mark. He wasn’t even sure it was human-compatible, it had some very strange protuberances whose function he couldn’t understand, but it was very late, he hadn’t sleep for forty hours, and his concussion stopped him from meditating.

It continued when Obi-Wan, whose competitive streak Quinlan always titillated, even now that they were lovers, immediately searched for a picture of a toy even more daring to share in return.

Soon, they were adding comments, dirty talk to describe how they would use the toys, or how they would like the other to use the toy on them…

It was, in a way, only a matter of time until one of them bought one.

Jedi didn’t exactly have a lot of money. The Temple covered mission expanses, gave them shelter, clothing, food. But even a little money was enough for their first purchase, a small, vibrating toy Quinlan had brought on Rodia, in the spaceport district.

It was made of a cheap, blue material, and not very well-designed, with the bad habit of escaping their grip at the best, or the worst, moment. They loved it.

So, Quinlan wasn’t very surprised, when, coming back from a three month long assignment on Ryyk, he found a little package, with a blue bow on his bed. He took the time for a shower first, carefully emptied his pack and put everything away.

Then, and only then, Quinlan opened the gift.

Obi-Wan had tucked a flimsy on the lid, a flimsy which just said: ‘Welcome home.”

Quinlan smiled and opened the box, then his smile turned to a smirk and he dressed again and went into the hallways. It was the middle of the night, but he was pretty sure he could help Obi-Wan forgive him for the hour, if, by a rare miracle, his friend wasn’t still working but already asleep….

Quinlan had been added to the authorized guests of Obi-Wan’s quarters long before they were lovers. They had been friends first and the long time needed to act on their attraction could be put on their fear of losing that friendship. Quinlan had seldom used that access during Anakin’s Terrible Teenage Years, to use Garen’s expression, because the Padawan had had an horribly jealous idea that his Master was, well, HIS, and shouldn’t be distracted. With years, Skywalker had mellowed only a little, but since he was also in the habits of disappearing in direction of a certain Senator’s building, the road to Obi-Wan’s bed was free most of the time.

Quinlan found the red head at his small desk, behind a pile of datapads threatening to crash onto the floor. Obi-Wan was pale, probably too much stress and not enough sleep, with dark rings under his eyes and tight shields which hid his mood, and probably his exhaustion.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan rose from his seat with a smile almost touching his eyes when he saw his lover. He looped an arm around Quinlan and the first kiss was slow, a soft hello, a reassurance that Quinlan had come home, despite the war and the risks.

“I missed you,” Quinlan confessed, not really something a lover was supposed to say to a Council member, but nevertheless true. Obi-Wan smiled and pulled him into another kiss, almost crushing the box between them.

Quinlan rescued it and said: “I found your gift.”

Obi-Wan’s entire face pinked and Quinlan couldn’t resist another kiss. Obi-Wan was never more charming in his eyes than well-kissed, his lips red and his eyes shining.

One thing led to another and if Quinlan had come with the goal of a discussion before anything else, they totally forgot that part: ten minutes later, Obi-Wan was missing his shoes and his tunics when they stumbled into his bedroom, and Quinlan’s belt and pants were open. The rest of the clothing was soon dropped on the floor.

Obi-Wan had a moment of silence when he saw the constellation of bruises on Quinlan’s torso. During his mission, the Kiffar had survived a nasty speeder accident, which he hadn’t been able to control with the Force because of his cover.

“The Healers…” Obi-Wan started, but Quinlan made a negative sound.

“They’re overworked and exhausted working in the refugee camp. That should heal naturally without trouble.”

Obi-Wan propped himself on a hand and rained soft kisses on the bruises, almost imperceptible, careful and tender and Quinlan let him, because they needed that too. If it was just sex, they would never have risked their friendship.

After a moment, the desire for more was too much and Quinlan pushed Obi-Wan away gently, rolling them over until he was pinning Obi-Wan. The box flew to his hand and he presented it open to Obi-Wan.

Inside, a pair of handcuff in leather and metal patiently waited.

“Did I read you correctly if I assume you hoped I would use them on you, or do you have a desire to bind me I haven’t discovered yet?” Quinlan asked.

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened but no sound came out. Quinlan pinched a nipple as an encouragement, smirking at the outraged squeak of his lover.

“I will do it,” Quinlan said, teasing, “but only if you ask.” His thumb caressed the nipple he had pinched, like a promise of pleasure to come, “Imagine… Being tied to the bed, at my mercy. Perhaps I will continue with your nipples. You mewl so prettily when I abuse them enough. Or your hips. I love covering them in love bites…. The only thing I’m sure is that I will take all my time…”

Obi-Wan was biting his lips when Quinlan stopped talking.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said and there was weight put on that word.

Quinlan grinned and leaned down, nipping at his lips until he gained entry, savouring the reddition of the smart mouth and that silver tongue. He firmly guided Obi-Wan’s hands to the head of the bed, felt the tension in the body beneath him and the quiet  _ Oh _ , that left Obi-Wan’s lips with just the sensation of Quinlan pressing his wrists into the mattress. Quinlan had bigger hands and Obi-Wan had slim wrists, despite the muscles in his arms, and the visual was quite nice.

“Yes?” Quinlan asked again.

“Oh yes,” Obi-Wan whispered, lightly testing his lover’s hold.

“I heard a password was usual for this type of thing,” Quinlan said, then frowned and corrected: “Safe word, I mean. But for this time, how about stop?”

Obi-Wan nodded. Quinlan took the cuffs, running them over Obi-Wan’s arms slowly. Goosebumps followed the sensation on the arms, every little red hair standing, and the muscles straining. Obi-Wan was flushed from the tips of his ears to his chest and against his hips, Quinlan felt him, hard, leaking. Taking his time, the Kiffar put the restraints in place and closed them. Under him, Obi-Wan shivered almost violently, mouth falling open, and Quinlan felt a surge of lust, burning in his belly. For him. It was for him that Obi-Wan was there, naked and bound, spread on the bed and trusting Quinlan.

“I want to mess you up so much,” Quinlan growled.

“ _ Oh please _ ,” Obi-Wan begged breathlessly, and Quinlan leaned down again and took his mouth in a kiss too eager to be anything but sloppy. The chain of the handcuffs clicked when Obi-Wan, without thinking, tried to reach for his lover. The sound was like a blaster shot in the silent room and Quinlan couldn’t stop himself from pressing down harder, which made Obi-Wan gasp.

“You have the best gift ideas,” Quinlan whispered in the shell of his ear. Obi-Wan threw a leg around Quinlan, arching against him.

“You are the best gift ever,” Quinlan added softly, then no more words were said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
